Positron emission tomography (PET) is a nuclear medicine functional imaging technique that is used to observe metabolic processes in a body. A PET imaging system may include numerous detector units for detecting radiation events originating from the body. The failure of some detector units may affect acquired PET data and therefore a resultant PET image.